


I Could Lay Here All Night

by archetypes



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I love my son, Nathan is a drunk dork who cant even climb through a window right, Underage Drinking, Wardscott, and Dana loves him too wtf, fUCKING WARDSCOTT FLUFF KICK MY ASS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archetypes/pseuds/archetypes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan is drunk and disorderly and ends up in his cheerleader girlfriend's bed to find some peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Lay Here All Night

**Author's Note:**

> title gotten from Niykee Heaton's "Champagne", sorry for any and all mistakes its 1:32AM and i wanted wardscott fluff, thanks.

The thumping in Nathan’s head wasn’t dulling any time soon, no matter how far away he got from that piece of shit party. The sidewalk beneath him was shaking and his hands were pulled from the pockets of his jacket to instead hang out in front of his body as he swayed with the slight breeze in the air. He felt like his legs were going to give out from underneath him, and he’d rather scrape his hands than his face.

He stared down at the ground as he shuffled forward, trying to focus on the diluted grey of the concrete instead of the bright, piercing white-yellow of the street lamps littering the campus grounds. He’d rather be stumbling around in the dark, 3am moonlight than being fucking blinded.

Once he got to the dorms, his hands still out in front of him, he glanced up- about to completely give up on life once seeing the girl’s dorm room in front of him instead of the boys, which was all the way across from where he was stood. “Oh, you’re fucking kidding me.” He mumbled to no one but himself and maybe the crickets that were burrowing in the grass at his feet. 

He would love to just go in and crash in Victoria’s room, but she wasn’t here, she was still that the party, living it up with Zach in the chicks bathroom. God, she was going to ruin that shithead completely later on- which will end up being hilarious. Too bad they’ll lose him as a Vortex member when it happens. They can’t keep a loser around, as that would look fucking awful for them. No social rejects were allowed in the club for a reason.

Nathan glanced around, turning his head to look over at the boy’s dorm, trying to mentally count how many feet away the building is but eventually just gave up, groaning loudly and contemplating homicide (or maybe even suicide). Of course there was another option other than Vic’s room (which is locked anyways, so that’s off). There was always Dana’s room. But, Dana had cheer practice tomorrow which is why she didn’t come out to party with him, so there was no way in hell she’d be okay with him barging in and waking her up at three.

His brain tried connect dots and shit, trying to think up some ingenious plan on how to get into Dana’s room without having to pound on her door and waking her up. He can see that little crease between her eyebrows and that little curl in her lip now. Not a good idea. He’d be cut off from sex for weeks, which would probably end up killing him. A slow, painful, and sexless death.

He had finally thought of the perfect idea… _for being shitfaced drunk_. He sauntered towards the side of the building, where all the windows were and where Zach and Logan liked to throw a football around like douches where all the girls could see- not like any of them gave a shit about Zach and Logan. The girls in this dorm were fucking weird and the only two worth even speaking to were Vic and Dana (and _maybe_ Taylor Christensen), but Dana was fucking off limits and Vic’s standards were way too fucking high to be **seriously** interested in either of those jockstraps. Logan knows the score anyways, if he even breathed near Dana again he’d lose not only his spot in this school but his dick. Because Nathan would cut it the fuck off.

Nathan started counting the windows with his pointer finger, easily losing track at only two and then suddenly smacked himself upside the head, immediately regretting it as a sharp pain shot through his temple. “Ow! Fucking moron.” He cursed at himself, just hearing the slur in his voice made him want to sew his mouth shut, he sounded fucked. He shook his head, remembering that Dana’s room was the first one, there was no need to count windows. What a dumbass, he’s only been in her room a dozen fucking times.

His shoes crunched the grass beneath him, he gripped the window pane, his fingers sliding aimlessly across the glass, trying to find a place to grab the window before finally finding the indent his fingers are supposed to grab onto. “Holy shit.” He breathed as if he was lifting a hundred pound weight, no matter how hard he tried pulling on the thing it wouldn’t budge. 

He closed his fist and punched the glass weakly, completely forgetting the whole reason as to why he wanted to use the window to be quiet in the first place. “Piece of shit.” He grumbled, kicking the brick building next, yelping when it hurt his foot doing so. “Fuck!” He shouted in pain, tempted to kick it again but didn’t, because that would be dumb as hell.

He went back to the window after looking around in paranoia, thinking he started hearing footsteps or something behind him. Not like it mattered if he got caught, the only thing Wells could do to him was give him a “warning” and pretend he was actually in charge of _Nathan’s_ school. As he continued to pull at the window he finally squinted his eyes, focusing his blurry vision at the glass and then scoffed, yanking the window upwards instead of trying to pull it out like he had been. Holy shit what was in that Vodka, a fucking roofie? _Get your shit together, Prescott._

The window made a slight creaking sound but eventually went up, he laughed in victory and then stood up on his toes to try and give himself enough leverage to propel himself into Dana’s room…with a little **too much** enthusiasm. His head smacked against her computer desk, as he tumbled inside. “Oh my- fuck! Shit, my head…” He croaked, his ass landing on the carpet but his legs stuck on top her small wastebasket and his head propped up against the desk still. The thumping in his skull felt like he was going to explode, like when you put too many rubber bands around a watermelon. It hurt just to breathe in too deep.

“What the hell!?” An airy voice shouted from the bed, and he heard her covers being thrown up and her feet hitting the floor in less than a second. The carpet muffled her footsteps as she sprinted towards her light switch but only just barely. As she flicked the switch on, he squinted in pain again, the light hitting his vision in the worst way possible. It felt like he was being swallowed whole by the sun.

“Nathan? What happened?” She asked in pure disbelief…which quickly turned into laughter as she took in his position on the floor, crunched between her dresser and desk, and the way his legs flopped over the bin. Great, kick the man while he’s down. Bitch move, but completely deserving. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Are you okay?” She rephrased the question as he only scowled at her. It didn’t stop her giggle fit though, it seemed to just be making it worse.

“Are you gonna fuckin’ help me up?” He demanded, reaching an arm out towards her and making a grabby motion with his fingers like a toddler. A spoiled, self-entitled toddler. 

She rolled her eyes, and stood exactly where she was, her arms cross and her eyebrow raised expectantly. He stared up at her, waiting just as she was. Though to be honest he was more distracted by her sports bra and shorts than he was with getting up. She seemed to notice immediately the change in his focus. “Fine! But only because you’re my wonderful boyfriend who promised me so sweetly that you’d be okay with me staying in and wouldn’t bother me in the middle of the night. So happy you kept that promise, by the way.” Even though her voice was dripping with sarcasm she still waltzed over and helped pull him up from his little predicament.

He gripped tightly at her waist with the hand she wasn’t grabbing onto to pull him up (completely unintentionally, swear), trying to steady his balance. “No problem.” He replied in an equally sarcastic tone, but quickly changed it as she placed a quick kiss to his forehead, standing on her tippy-toes to do so. Even with his slouch he stood taller than her. “And thanks.”

“You’re bleeding.” She sighed, sounding defeated, like she was the one who smashed her head open against a wooden computer desk. How dramatic. “Why didn’t you use the door like a normal person?” Even though her tone was exasperated he still saw that glimmer of worry for him in her eyes. It wasn’t the same kind of worry that Victoria had for him, the one where she was afraid he was going to go psycho again or try and commit a fucking murder just because his daddy told him ‘no’. It was the actual worried kind. The kind where she was worried for him and not herself and everyone else around him. It soothed him.

“I-I didn’t wanna wake you,” He glanced back over at the window for a moment, shaking his head. “But you know how well that fuckin’ worked. You know you shouldn’t be blocking those shits. I’m pretty sure that’s a fuckin’ fire hazard or something.” He drones on, his words blurry as he tried to justify his plan in any way he could so it didn’t sound as stupid as it ended up looking. _Yeah smartass, blame your fuckin’ girl for putting furniture in her room. That’ll get you laid_.

Dana only giggled, pushing his hair back as it kept falling over his forehead, the tumble in here having messed it up beyond repair. He noticed that she wasn’t wearing makeup, her lips pale and thin and her eyes not covered in a uniquely shaded eye shadow. She was going all natural- obviously, since she had been sleeping, but she hadn’t let Nathan see her without makeup before. He’d seen her without mascara on once and she apologized for looking ‘tired’. As if he fucking knew what mascara even looked like **on** her. He liked how she looked now, he liked that he could finally see her without makeup. It was grounding.

“It’s late Nate. Why’d you come over here anyways? You have classes at seven and none of your clothes are here.” She questioned, popping the buttons on his jacket open and pulling it down his arms, taking it off and tossing it over to her small sofa, letting it lay on top of her cheer uniform she has set out for tomorrow. 

“I went the wrong way. My head was all fucked before I hit it, walked to the wrong dorms,” He kicked his shoes off, and just tossed them under Dana’s bed. “I was too lazy to walk all the way back and I figured my baby would lemme crash.” He looked back up at her, watching her shake her head, feigning annoyance, with a lopsided grin. 

“You’re lucky I’m so nice, otherwise I’d make you sleep on the bench outside.” She joked, running a hand down his arm and letting her fingers lace through his, tugging him gently towards her bed. “You lay.” 

He plopped down on the mattress, noting the way it squeaked beneath his weight, as Dana walked back over to the light to turn it off before returning to him. “Lay, lay, lay.” She chanted, placing a hand on his shoulder and pushing him to lay down instead of just sitting there. 

Right as his head touched her pillow he shot back up, “Wait, I’ll bleed all over your shit.” He pointed out, but she was having none of it, she just covered his mouth with her hand and made a shushing sound, tugging him back into place as she slid under the covers next to him.

“It’s okay, I’ll just wash the case later. Please go to sleep, I’ll kill you if you say one more word Nathan. I swear.” Dana whined, letting her arm stay around his neck and her fingers curled into his hair, tugging on the strands ever-so slightly. He could only obey, his brain too fuzzy to think of an argument. Besides, the longer he laid down the more he struggled to keep his eyes open. He hadn’t even noticed how tired he was until now. Safe in her bed. He’s just glad he didn’t fall asleep against the side of the gym like last time, just to wake up with bird shit on his shoulder (which Hayden found pretty fucking hilarious, that asshole).

“Goodnight.” He murmured, pressing an open mouthed kiss to her chin, having aimed for her mouth but missed. She didn’t seem to mind, she just breathed and kissed him back, her mouth not missing his like he had. She was warm pressed against him, her lips soft and dry and feeling content against his.

“Goodnight, Nate.”


End file.
